


180727

by suika (amater_asu)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 180727 SEXIU AIRPORT MOMENT, Canon Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amater_asu/pseuds/suika
Summary: Minseok looks infinitely cuter with specs and Sehun badly wants to kiss him.





	180727

Sehun is hyperaware of Minseok’s presence behind him. He pulls out his earphone and stuffs them into his ears in hope to drown out the older man’s soft talking voice but Minseok is persistent. He wants Sehun to listen to his story about his mother’s baked goods and his pet cat or how excited he is to finally be on stage again (‘I can’t wait to see TVXQ’s performance!) or anything, really and Sehun can’t help but pausing his music to listen to him.

He feels slightly panicked when Minseok touches his back in attempt to make him turn around because they’re still far in the line and Chanyeol and Baekhyun are in their own world, he’ll be stuck in the line for at least another fifteen minutes. Sehun feels his willpower crumbling when Minseok steps forward to peek at him from his side. Is it even possible to look that cute?

_Arrrghhhh!_

“Are you listening?”

Sehun jolts and finally looks at Minseok. He wants to cry instantly. “Huh? Yes… I am,”

There isn’t much difference about Minseok’s appearance. It’s just that the older man is dressed a little nicer to match the oxford shoes he designed and his hair is trimmed and bucket-hat-free for the world to see. His bare-face is what Sehun sees every day so he’s not that surprised but there’s one thing that makes Sehun feel things. The specs sitting nicely at the bridge of Minseok’s nose.

“—so, I asked her, is our boy healthy? Is he eating well?”

Sehun realizes he’s lost in his thoughts again. “W-Who?”

Minseok’s still smiling. “Tan. You’re not listening, aren’t you?”

Sehun suddenly feels bad. It’s harder than he thinks to take his eyes off Minseok’s specs and his sparkling eyes behind those thin-framed glasses so he lowers his gaze and nods.

“Is it that boring?” Minseok scrunches his nose but still smiling and Sehun’s stomach flips.

“No,” he shakes his head. _It’s the specs,_ he wants to say but didn’t.

He’s not mentally prepared when Minseok enters his personal space again.

“You look distracted,” he blinks.

Fuck, Sehun thinks.

The urge to pull him in the right distance to just dive in and kiss his lopsided smile starts to overwhelm him. It’s increasing by ten-fold thanks to the specs and Sehun can’t stop thinking about it once he’s finally aware of what’s making him so distracted and jittery. His heart says, ‘fuck it, kiss him’ but he can’t bring himself to do it in front of so many people and it frustrates him.

So, he whispers, “Hyung, I really want to kiss you,”

Minseok looks surprised and it’s satisfying to see a faint tinge of red on his cheeks as he smiles and nods.

“Okay,” he beams up at him, “We can arrange that later.”

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at choosing title for my fics :)


End file.
